Ben 10 (Rebooted) 1x01
Monday June 20, 2016 We see a Plumber ship being attacked by a fleet of Incursean ships. They damage the ship and begin to board it. The pilot is revealed to be a Tetramand named Carvos Redwind. Incursean: You are outnumbered! Give us the Omnitrix! Carvos: You'll never have it! Carvos charges at the Incurseans, knocking 12 of them out. They start firing their guns at Carvos. Incursean: Which one of your 8 transformations are you going to use against us? Carvos: None of them, because you are about to meet number 9! Carvos uses the Omnitrix to transforms into Astrodactyl's Species and uses his energy whips to take out as many Incurseans as he can, before switching to a Petrosapien. Carvos takes out more of them, and then switches to a Crystalsapien. He absorbs the energy blasts and then sends them back at the Incurseans. Incursean: You can't take us all out! Carvos: Maybe not like this. Carvos switches to a Citrakayah and takes most of them out at super speed, but then he is shot down, turning him back into a Tetramand. Even though he is weak, he is able to throw crates at the remaining Incurseans, but his ship is damaged and is crashing to Earth. Carvos: Computer, locate Max Tennyson and take me to him. Meanwhile, in Bellwood... Ben: Hey Grandpa, my car is in the shop and my parent are out for the night, and I have a date with Julie, so is it okay if I borrow the Rustbucket? I really need a ride. Max: Okay kid, just make sure you return it. Ben drives the Rustbucket and is talking to Julie on the phone. Ben: Don't worry, I was able to borrow my Grandpa's RV. I promise you I won't be late. After hanging up the phone, Carvos' ship crash lands in front of him, because it was tracking down the Rustbucket. Ben goes to see what it is, and then Carvos walks out and collapses. Ben: Woah. What are you? Carvos: Who are you? Where is Max Tennyson? Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson. How do you know my Grandpa? Carvos: What are you doing with the Rustbucket? Ben: I was only borrowing it! The Incursion ships arrive and Carvos removes the Omnitrix. Carvos: Take it! I was going to give it to Max, but I guess you'll have to do. Ben: Why should I trust you? Carvos: My name is Carvos Redwind. I work with your grandfather. This devise is called the Omnitrix. Ben puts it on his wrist. Ben: What now? Carvos: The Omnitrix contains the DNA of 9 different species. 10 if you include my own DNA. The Omnitrix will allow you to transform into any of those aliens. Ben selects a Petrosapien and transforms. Ben: What am I? Carvos: You are a Petrosapien. Ben knocks out some Incurseans, and then shoots crystals at the others. After all of them are defeated, the Omnitrix times out, changing Ben into human form. Ben: How do I get this thing off? Carvos: Keep it kid! I thought Max would be perfect for this devise, but after seeing what you could do, I think you would be better off with the Omnitrix. Ben: Can't I get you to a hospital or something? Carvos: It's too late for that, and besides, human doctors wouldn't know what to do with me anyway, if they could even penetrate my skin. I just have one final request. On my planet, it is tradition to be cremated at the exact spot of death. Turn into a Pyronite. It has fire powers. Ben: What's a Pyronite? Carvos dies before he can answer him. Ben scrolls through his aliens, and stops at the Pyronite. Ben: Out of all of these, this one should be the right one. Ben transforms into a Pyronite and cremates Carvos' body. Ben touches the Omnitrix and changes back. Ben: Oh no! Julie! Ben runs back to the Rustbucket and checks his phone, and finds a voicemail from Julie. Julie: Ben, I don't know why you blew me off like this, but I don't want to see you ever again. Ben: Oh no! Not good! THE END Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres